


Shameless

by twinkjack



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Rian, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Rilex - Freeform, Smut, Top Rian, Tour Bus, drunk alex, power bottom Alex, theyre both just drunk n havin a good time, yeah it's lit guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkjack/pseuds/twinkjack
Summary: In which getting drunk on the bus leads to a few problems that Flyzik would definitely not be happy about.Alternatively: the one where Alex is hot and he knows it, and Rian loves being a tease.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex is halfway through his second beer bottle.

This might sound normal, but that’s because it’s not including all the _other_ sorts of alcohol he’s had tonight.

Let’s see. They started with the tequila from Flyzik, bless him, and a few shots of that was enough to leave him teary-eyed on the couch. He’d been trying to spill a sob story about himself to anyone who would listen.

Spoiler: no one would.

After that, Jack had dug out the champagne they keep in the second drawer of the kitchen, popping it while dramatically singing ‘Poppin’ Champagne.’ It’s only fitting, after all. They do it every time, a tradition of sorts.

So, add in a glass or two of champagne.

He’d gotten quite a bit light-headed after the second glass, so he finished it off and retired to the side with a beer bottle.

Beer is, of course, the unanimous ‘relax/chill-out’ drink of the group.

Which might explain why he’s flung out on the couch of the bus, legs draped dramatically over the side with his arm stretched out to keep the beer from spilling. Rian’s the only one on the couch with him, all the way on the other side sitting up as normally as he can. That’s not to say he’s not as drunk as Alex, though, and possibly even more so. Rian can handle his champagne better than Alex… he’d had a few more glasses, definitely.

The rest of the band and crew is spread out around the bus, but none of them are really paying attention to Alex and Rian. They’ve learned to just let the two be when they get drunk like this.

See, Alex usually cries when he gets drunk, but if he keeps drinking, the tears turn to uncontrollable giggles. Rian hits that stage about three shots in, and never quite leaves it, so they’re on similar pages now. So when the two get drunk, they’re the only ones allowed to keep each other company, and it’s silently decided that Rian can (hopefully) stop Alex from making any foolish decisions, because he’ll certainly try. Even drunk out of his mind, Rian loves to mother people.

For the past five minutes, maybe (time passes differently when you’re drunk), Rian has had his finger hovering near Alex’s mouth, in an attempt to… annoy him, maybe? Alex doesn’t know, but he does know that it’s really fucking funny.

It’s kind of like a bee. Just buzzing around his mouth. Are bees attracted to alcohol? Cause if they are, Alex might as well start busting out the black and yellow, cause that fits him to a T.

“I’m gonna fuckin’,” Alex warns Rian, holding back laughter, “fuckin’ bite ya, dude. Get your finger outta here.”

“Nah,” Rian responds, touching the corner of Alex’s mouth and laughing. “Hell, dude, your mouth is soft.”

“I exfoliate,” Alex boasts, and has to pull away to burst into hysterical laughter. “Holy fuckin’ shit, can you believe if I did?”

Rian gasps for breath. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Shuddup,” Alex tells him. He’s not about to admit that he’s poked around Lisa’s makeup drawer before, and maybe used a bit of her sugar scrub. It smelled nice! That’s a good excuse, right?

“Juvenile,” Rian announces, poking Alex’s cheek. Hey, his cheek is real soft too.

Alex frowns and tries to pull away. “I’m _older_ than you,” he says petulantly, “You can’t call me that.”

“I can,” Rian says, “And I will. Juvenile.”

Exasperated, Alex bursts out: “What does that even _mean_?”

He also doesn’t understand why Rian nearly chokes on his laughter. “You don’t know what _juvenile_ means?”

“Uh… no?” He probably does, but in his alcohol-clouded brain, the definition evades him.

Rian’s face is pink from laughing. “You’re fucking kidding me, Gaskarth. Should’ve gone to fucking college.”

“Tell me about it, hypocrite,” Alex responds, and takes a swig of his beer. Maybe he should try another glass of champagne, if Jack hasn’t drunk the whole bottle yet. Although when Alex looks around, the skunk-haired kid is nowhere to be found, and neither is the alcohol in question, so he gives up on that idea. “But really, what does it mean?”

All he gets from Rian is a shake of the head, so Alex frowns and sits up, swinging his legs up on the couch and crossing them. Rian’s hand is still in his face, tracing his cheek and jaw repeatedly. It fucking tickles, which may be why Alex can’t stop laughing between sips of beer.

At this point, Rian’s arm is getting tired, so he rests it on Alex’s shoulder, keeping his finger near the boy’s mouth. Alex senses an opportunity and turns his head, pulling Rian’s finger into his mouth, but… not biting, as he’d promised to do.

Rian is about to pull his finger away, laugh nervously and go, “Dude, what the fuck?” when Alex starts to _suck_ on his finger, swirling his tongue around, locking eyes with Rian. And, okay, Rian can’t quite move his arm in protest.

Maybe it’s just because he’s drunk, but when Alex grabs Rian’s wrist, keeping him from moving his arm, Rian feels a twinge in his chest. And, okay, maybe his dick too. Alex doesn’t break eye contact, slipping a second finger into his mouth, and fuck, alright, Rian is totally on board with this.

Alex doesn’t know _quite_ what’s gotten into him— the alcohol, probably— but the way Rian’s eyes darkened when Alex started got him feeling some kind of way. He sucks harder, long fingers wrapped around Rian’s wrist, and when he finally pulls Rian’s fingers out of his mouth, a trail of saliva connects them to his lower lip.

“Fuck,” Rian breathes softly, and grabs the front of Alex’s shirt, dragging him in for an almost desperate kiss. Alex is happy to comply, because that’s been his intention all along, anyway. He’s a sly, sneaky fucker, isn’t he?

Rian’s kiss is heavy and open-mouthed from the start, wet tongue licking inside Alex’s mouth. He drags Alex onto his lap, and Alex drapes his arms over Rian’s shoulders carefully, keeping them stretched out to avoid spilling his beer.

Priorities.

The kissing is sloppy, thanks to the alcohol, and probably just a general urge of desperation, of _I don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this, but it’s way too long_ , and neither of them really care right now. They’re drunk out of their minds, c’mon.

Alex grinds his hips down into Rian’s lap, and the other boy makes a noise into his mouth. It’s not loud enough to be a moan, or soft enough to be a whimper, but it’s definitely a noise of pleasure, and _that_ makes Alex smirk. He fucking loves having that effect on people.

“Cocky bastard,” Rian gasps when he pulls away momentarily. “Aren’t you?”

“You know it, babe,” Alex responds easily, finishing off his beer and setting it on the ground, where it rolls away to some forgotten corner.  

Rian rolls his eyes and half-mutters a, “Shut the fuck up,” before he drags Alex in for a second kiss, possibly even sloppier than the last. He shifts forward on the couch, and Alex takes the opportunity to wrap his (fucking long) legs around Rian’s waist, grinding down again.

That sets off another noise from Rian, and Alex bites his lower lip in response, running his tongue over where his teeth had been moments before. Rian’s hands go to Alex’s hair, tangling in it and pulling gently— and then not so gently as Alex makes a noise that could very well be a moan.

“I made you moan,” Rian says almost incredulously. “Holy shit.”

“Enjoy it,” Alex shoots back, but he’s grinning. “I know, I sound hot as fuck.”

“Not to mention cocky,” responds Rian, fingers still weaving through Alex’s hair.

Alex winks. “That’s a given.”

Rian has to fight the urge to roll his eyes again. “Mind getting me some more champagne?”

Leaning backwards to observe the rest of the room upside down, Alex tells him: “It’s fuckin’ gone, dude. Jack’s off fucking the bottle, probably. ‘N anyway, whatcha need it for? You’re drunk already.” He sits back up, an almost hurt expression on his face. “Are you trying to forget what we just did?”

“No,” Rian makes an incredulous face again, “No! Alex, the fuck. I just like champagne.”

And, okay, that’s true, Alex concedes. Rian does love his fucking champagne.

After a moment, Alex decides he’s bored with just sitting around, and drags a finger down Rian’s chest, stopping at his jeans. “Hey,” he says aloud, and Rian blinks at him.

“Hey,” he says, and looks down, where Alex’s hand is resting on the zipper of his jeans. “You, uh, you have something in mind?”

“A little,” Alex shrugs, cupping Rian through his jeans. “Yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Rian agrees, pretending they’re not on a bus in full view of anyone who happens to wander in. He gives it five minutes before Flyzik pops out of some fucking corner and screams about no sex on the bus.

“Cool,” Alex says as casually as if they’re just discussing breakfast, slowly rubbing Rian through his jeans. He leans in, kissing him slowly, licking his lower lip almost lazily. Rian’s hips buck into Alex’s hand, and the older boy laughs quietly against Rian’s lips.

Although Alex may be as submissive as they come, he loves the feeling of reducing Rian to a whimpering mess, unable to control his body as he thrusts against Alex’s hand. There’s just something about the power that goes straight to Alex’s own dick, which strains against the fabric of his jeans. He pulls his hand back from Rian and grinds down on him, mouth slipping open at the way his jeans rub against the head of his cock. On tour, it’s no surprise he’s gone commando. His lips are slick and shiny from spit, swollen from kissing, and it’s no wonder Rian is looking at him the way he is. Alex looks hot and he knows it, something he’s used to his advantage quite a lot.

Hey, if you’ve got the chance, take it, right?

Rian swears under his breath at the sight of Alex, grinding down on Rian, letting his lower lip slip out slowly from his teeth. “Shit, Alex,” he murmurs. “Fucking stop that or I’ll have to fuck you right here and now.”

Alex’s eyes flick open and he smiles. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he practically purrs, and Rian’s loose grip on Alex’s hip tightens. “Put on a show for everybody?” He gyrates his hips, a smirk growing on his face as he licks his lips, his hands messing up his own hair.

“You fucking slut,” Rian growls, pulling him in for a heated kiss by the front of his shirt. “I ought to. Just fuck you right here in front of everyone, let them hear you scream my fucking name. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Alex breathes against Rian’s lips. “Yes, fuck, please.” He rubs up against his own hand, searching for friction, his breathing labored. He fucking loves this Rian, all dirty talk and domination, making a mess out of Alex with just a few words.

“Well,” Rian says suddenly, leaning away from him, “It’s a shame I won’t, isn’t it?” He pushes Alex off of him carefully and gets up, winking as he stands up and grabs a fresh can of beer, popping the tab.

Alex’s mouth hangs open dejectedly. “You want me to jerk off in my own bunk? That’s sadistic, Dawson.”

Rian shrugs and smirks and takes a long sip of beer. “If that’s what you’re going to do, go ahead. I’m just sayin’, Flyzik’s got rules on this bus, and I ain’t about to break them.” He grabs another can and offers it to Alex again, but the older boy ignores it.

“I fucking hate you,” Alex swears, his pants almost uncomfortably tight. He’s not looking forward to getting rid of this… _problem_ … on his own. “I’ll get you back some day.”

“Sure,” Rian responds with a twinkle in his eyes, “I’d _love_ to see you try.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not until two days later, a hotel night, when Alex manages to get his revenge.

He’s got the two of them rooming together tonight, and thank god for that, because Alex has been trying to be as considerate as possible lately. And that means no jerking off in his bunk. No matter how turned on he gets. Exhibit A, two nights ago.

This time, though, Alex has it all figured out. He spends the whole show being more involved than usual— singing into Jack’s face only inches away from his lips, cuddling into Zack (who seems more surprised than anything), generally being his suggestive self— multiplied by, let’s say, ten.

He _knows_ it’ll drive Rian crazy, because the boy is naturally protective, and there’s something about seeing Alex flirt with others that’ll set him off.

Which is why Alex yells, “Hey, Jack,” between songs, “We still on for that blowjob after the show?”

“I’m receiving, right?” Jack yells back, laughing, and the crowd screams.

“Well, it’s only fair,” Alex shrugs, “Gotta take turns, y’know?” He glances back at Rian momentarily, and the boy glowers at him over the top of his drumkit. Perfect.

So it comes to no surprise at all that Rian corners him directly after the show, barely giving him a chance to hand his guitar off. He grabs Alex’s hand and pulls him down the hall, ducking into an unused room and locking the door.

“What’s up, Ri?” Alex asks easily, as if he doesn’t know, because Alex fucking loves being cocky.

“You know damn well what’s up,” Rian growls, and slams him up against the wall. His hips jut forward to pin Alex’s, grinding against him as he attacks Alex’s mouth with heavy, open-mouthed kisses. Alex accepts them, because this is what he’d been going for all along anyway, and _damn_ … he’s gotta give himself a clap on the back for this one. He’s getting pretty good at getting what he wants. “Now, c’mon. What were you saying about giving blowjobs after the show?”

“I—” Alex starts, and cuts off when Rian shoves him to his knees. “Yeah, okay, I mean…” He mentally thanks whoever is in charge of these sorts of things for letting Rian wear shorts instead of skinny jeans today, and _fuck_ , is he going commando too? Don’t steal Alex’s role, that’s just rude.

Rian isn’t fully hard yet, so Alex settles his hands on the other man’s hips and plants soft kisses on his thighs, leaving marks where he can, not directly touching his cock at all. How’s it feel to be the one getting teased, Rian? Not so fun now, is it?

He finally decides to take pity, though, just because he’s nice like that, and curls his long fingers around Rian’s cock, stroking him slowly. Alex takes his time just because he can, yeah, loving the feeling of being in charge. He’s not, but the boy can dream.

“Hurry up,” Rian tells him, but the impatient tone in his voice comes off as a little desperate, and his hips buck forward into Alex’s hand. Well, that’s what he wants to see. Alex smirks and takes him in his mouth, one hand on Rian’s hip to steady himself, the other on the shaft of his cock, not stopping stroking him.

The thing is, Alex may have a gag reflex, but he’s gotten good at ignoring it. C’mon, you don’t think the boy is a blowjob expert? How else do you think they booked this tour?

He swirls his tongue around the head, bobbing his head as he sucks. Rian’s hands fist in his hair, pulling his head lower down his length, and Alex is happy to comply. The feeling of getting his hair pulled sends twinges down his body, and he has to drop his hand from Rian’s cock to rut against it, rubbing himself through his jeans. He moans around Rian’s dick, the vibration traveling up Rian’s body to make the other boy moan too, unable to control the sudden buck of his hips.

Alex pulls off suddenly, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Rian’s cock. “Ri,” he murmurs, “I wanna ride you. I—”

“You want me to fuck you?” Rian asks. “Right here, where someone could hear you outside the door? Hear you moaning like the little slut you are, begging to be fucked practically in public?”

He’s met with a desperate stare, Alex’s pupils blown wide with arousal. “Yes,” he whimpers, “Please, please,” grinding against his own hand. He hasn’t gotten off in days, and the slightest touch sends pleasure through his whole body, but it’s not enough. _God_ , it’s not enough. “Rian, please, I haven’t gotten off at all this tour—”

Rian pauses for a moment, then looks down at Alex. “Finish sucking me off and I’ll fuck you when we get back to the hotel.” He smirks. “The wait will be worth it. I promise.”

Just the thought of that makes Alex shudder, and the boy leans forward without question. He mouths at the tip of Rian’s cock, one hand coming up to fondle at his balls, the skin tight from how hard Rian is. Alex plants soft kisses down his length, licking at the underside with a flat tongue, before coming back up to flick over the slit. Rian makes a soft noise and grabs Alex’s hair again, fingers tight among the long strands.

Alex decides right about then to quit the teasing, and takes Rian into his mouth again, mouth sliding down the length until his nose reaches the flat plane of Rian’s stomach. He bobs his head, feeling the head hit the back of his throat and swallowing around him. Rian’s grip in his hair tightens, and he holds Alex there, not letting the boy come up for air. He gags silently, trying to swallow instead, pre-cum leaking down his throat.

“Good boy,” Rian murmurs darkly, and Alex looks up at him through his eyelashes for confirmation. _God_ , that nearly sets Rian off, just the sight of Alex peering up innocently with dark, dark eyes. “I’m— _fuck_ —close.”

Moaning around him again, Alex keeps sucking, swirling his tongue around Rian’s length and not taking his hand away from his balls. With every buck of his hips, Rian forces his cock deeper down Alex’s throat, and Alex takes it, loving the feeling. He feels his own cock throb through his skinny jeans, but doesn’t touch himself.

“Lex, fuck,” Rian swears, and his hips stutter again. “I’m gonna—” He throws his head back in a moan, shooting down Alex’s throat. And Alex, true to himself, doesn’t let off, doesn’t stop sucking or pull off until Rian’s thrusts have slowed. He pulls off slowly, licking up every drop and planting a kiss on the tip for good measure.

“Was that okay?” he asks Rian, knowing full well it was easily one of the best blowjobs he’s ever given in his life.

Rian runs a hand through his own hair and laughs weakly, pulling his shorts back up. “Something’s telling me we’re skipping the afterparty tonight. Straight to the hotel room, right?”

Climbing to his feet, Alex presses a kiss to Rian’s spit-shined lips. “As fast as possible,” he mumbles weakly, his cock aching as he rubs up against Rian’s thigh, trying and failing to act discreet.

“No getting off,” Rian warns him, but cups him through his jeans. Alex mewls at the feeling, bucking his hips forward. “Not till the hotel. I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t be able to sit right.”

Alex bites his lip and nods desperately, his breathing ragged. “Please, please,” he manages, and Rian takes his hand away.

“Now, c’mon, clean yourself up,” he orders, “You _look_ like you just sucked someone off.” He pauses, considering, eyes roaming over Alex’s body. “That being said… you look good like that. Just like the slut you are.”

His teeth dig into his lower lip harshly, hoping the pain will distract him somewhat. He takes a moment to even out his hair, then stops. “I just played a show,” he says, “I don’t think anyone will notice.”

“Fair enough,” Rian shrugs, and pulls him in to press a sloppy kiss against his mouth. “One for the road. Now, let’s go. It’ll be a miracle if no one heard me moaning.”

“Yeah,” Alex smiles as they exit the room, “You are pretty loud.”

“Oh, shut up.”

-

It’s a blur of clothes and bodies from the moment they step foot in the hotel room. Alex can still hear Jack outside in the hallway when Rian has him pressed against the wall (he seems to have an affinity for that, or maybe Alex is just projecting). He has to hold back a moan, especially when Rian’s teeth scrape along the sensitive skin below his jaw, acutely aware of the people who seem to be huddled right outside of his fucking door.

“That’s right,” Rian mutters, working his leg in between Alex’s and pressing it against his crotch, “You moan, and they hear you. They’ll all know what’s going on. They’ll all know you’re a slut who couldn’t even control himself and wait until they left. That’s how desperate you are, aren’t you?”

Alex nods and pushes his hips up to grind against Rian’s thigh. “P-please, Ri,” he whimpers, uncomfortably hard. Rian had been teasing him the whole ride to the hotel, too, hand on his thigh in the dim backseat of the van, rubbing gently where no one could see. Apparently, Alex hadn’t grown out of his teenage self, because he’d nearly came in his pants right there.

And he might end up doing that now, because Rian’s kept his focus on kissing him and grinding his leg against Alex’s crotch instead of, you know, actually _fucking_ him, and Alex is getting desperate. Not like he’s been that way the past two days.

Really, it’s all his fault for not just jerking off on the bus, but what can he say? He’s always had a bit of a masochistic streak in him.

“Please what?” Rian asks in that low, dark voice of his that Alex hasn’t heard until two days ago. It might very well be the hottest tone he could use.

“Please fuck me,” Alex whines, grabbing Rian’s hips to pull him even closer, if that’s possible. But no amount of grinding will relieve the pressure building in him… no, definitely not.

Rian finishes sucking a mark into the side of Alex’s neck and pulls back, looking him over once. “Well,” he says, and half-smirks. “I guess I’ll take pity on you. On the bed, go.”

He practically sprints.

Rian meets him a second later, a bottle of lube produced in his hand seemingly out of nowhere and promptly abandoned on the bed as he pins Alex to it, kissing him hotly as his hands work their way up Alex’s shirt. “Off.”

Nodding along, Alex strips himself of his shirt and helps Rian with his. Rian kisses him again, this time running his fingers over Alex’s nipples, which makes the boy moan out loud.

“You sound so good, Lex.”

He runs his hand down Alex’s bare chest and over his crotch, Alex arching into his touch.

“Now, what was it you said back at the venue…?” His hand stops, pops the button on Alex’s jeans.

“Wanna,” Alex gasps out, “Wanna ride you.”

Rian hums softly, pulling at Alex’s jeans to get them off of him until he’s left only in boxer briefs. “We can do that.” He strokes Alex through the thin fabric once, the other boy shuddering. “You’re really turned on, aren’t you? How long have you been like that… desperate for me to touch you? Not even touching yourself…”

Alex’s hips buck once and he whimpers, at which point Rian finally strips away his boxers (working himself out of his clothes too), smiling at the sight of Alex, naked and laid out in front of him, his cock fully hard and curved up to his stomach— and a bit to the left.

“God,” he murmurs appreciatively, fingers ghosting over Alex’s cock, the other boy’s breaths quickly becoming more ragged, “You look so pretty like this… so hard, just for me?”

“Just for you,” Alex confirms, gasping. He grabs the sheets, arching off the bed as Rian takes him in hand and strokes once, twice.

He tries not to mewl again when Rian’s hand pulls away, but the popping of the lube bottle makes him complacent. Within moments, he feels Rian’s finger press at his hole, pushing past the ring of muscle to enter him. Alex gasps at the intrusion, drawing one leg up, bent at the knee.

“F-fuck,” he swears as Rian adds a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him out even more. Rian’s other hand is still on Alex’s cock, jerking him almost lazily. He flicks his thumb over the slit, wiping up pre-cum, and Alex whimpers again, the noise only growing louder when he feels Rian add a third finger.

There’s a moment where Rian’s fingers hit _that spot_ in him, and Alex sees sparks in his vision, gasping as his hips buck up once.

Then all of a sudden Rian’s fingers are gone and Alex feels completely empty, whining at the feeling. At least until Rian pulls him into a kiss, flipping them over so that Alex is on top of him.

Alex looks at Rian, who’s lying on his back and watching back with dark eyes, licking his lips once. A shudder passes through Alex’s body and he adjusts himself, positioning himself so that Rian’s cock lines up with his hole. Then he sinks down, slow at first, moaning all the way.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Rian says softly, because there’s Alex, riding him with his head thrown back, soft moans coming from his mouth with one hand on his cock and the other on his nipples.

Alex’s eyes are shut, pleasure radiating through every part of his body. He can’t hold back the moans that spill from his lips as he bounces up and down, Rian’s cock sinking deeper and deeper into him with every bounce. His thighs burn from the effort, but he doesn’t even notice past all of the fucking _pleasure_.

“You look gorgeous like that,” Rian murmurs. “All mine.”

“All yours,” Alex moans back, Rian’s hand gripping his hip. God, Rian’s words send shudders through him— he never knew the boy could dirty talk so _well_.

And then he bounces just right and the head of Rian’s cock hits his prostate, and Alex’s mind goes _blank_.

“Fuck,” he gasps out, slamming down again and hitting that bundle of nerves dead on.

Rian watches, transfixed by the sight of Alex slowly coming apart in front of him.

Alex tries to bite his lip but a moan falls from his mouth when he does, and he decides keeping his mouth half-open is the best solution. He can’t stop himself from making noise, tiny swears and whimpers and moans filling the air as he bounces.

There’s a familiar feeling building up in the pit of his stomach, warmth pooling right behind his belly button. He’s close, he can feel it, and right when he manages to choke out an, “I’m gonna—” Rian wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke him, thrusting his hips up as best as he can.

His vision whites out.

Pleasure courses through every inch of his body, intense and radiating, his moan so loud Jack and Zack can probably hear him.

The heat explodes in his stomach and he comes all over Rian’s chest, gasping for breath, the other boy not letting up. Rian fucks him all the way through his orgasm, and the overstimulation after days of _nothing_ has Alex mewling, nearly crying from the intense pleasure.

He’s still riding out the high of his orgasm when Rian says something he doesn’t quite make out, and comes too, filling Alex’s hole with his come.

When Alex finally opens his eyes, gasping for breath, he looks down at Rian, who’s flushed and wide-eyed.

Alex is fairly certain he looks the same way, judging from the way his hair is sticking to his neck and face.

“Was that…” Rian exhales slowly and rubs a hand against the side of his face. “Alex, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“That,” Alex manages, climbing off of Rian, “was _definitely_ worth the wait.” He smiles devilishly. “You know what, Rian? I’m so sweaty, I think I need a shower… you wanna join?”

“Oh my god, Alex, not all of us have the endurance of a teenage boy… some of us need time,” Rian complains as Alex slides off the bed, relishing in the feeling of Rian’s come nearly dripping out of him. Shit, that’s hot. He rubs a hand against his neck, realizing just how many hickeys there are… and of course it’s fucking summer now, so it’s not like he can just pull some scarves out of his mom’s closet and become the new style icon.

But… fuck it. It’s all just more proof that he’s _Rian’s_. He belongs to Rian. And _fuck_ , that’s hot… teenage boy or not, Alex is pretty sure he’s going to be hard again soon.

Who cares if someone notices?

“So,” he says, turning to Rian, “You coming or what?”

And Rian is a man of simple tastes. He knows what he’s about, and he’s certainly not about to pass up an offer of shower sex. Even if it is literal minutes after round one.

“Hell yes,” he says, jumping out of bed to catch up to Alex. Right before he does though, he pauses and looks over at his shorts, which are lying in a pile on the floor. He fetches his phone out of the pocket, having heard the ringtone. “Hold up, I got a text.”

Jack: _thanks for the free jerk-off material. i didn’t even have to ask. :)_

 

 


End file.
